destiny
by cullenluver98
Summary: bella swan is one of the most popular girls in forks high and has been out with almost all the male population there, but her bestfriend edward cullen is the exact opposite will the two realise there love for one and other
1. Chapter 1

_**hi this is my first fanfic i hope you enjoy it if you want me to continue please reveiw!**_

* * *

**Destiny**

_**chapter one**_

**Bella P.O.V**

**it was 2 o'clock in the morning when I finally decided since I couldn't sleep so I went out onto my balcony which was opposite my best friend Edward Cullen's balcony I sat down on the small mahogany wooden table I could see Edward tossing and turning in his bed and I smiled to myself we have known each other since the day I was born which was a day after him and ever since then we have been inseparable even though we are the complete opposite of each other, I am one of the most popular girls in school wanted by all the guys whereas he is the shy kid that only speaks to those who speak to him first.**

**Edward just stopped tossing and turning and is now making his way to his balcony his hair was a mess, as always but as always it looked extremely good on him.**

"**hey bells?" he said, grinning crookedly.**

"**yeah?" I said smiling half heartedly at him but of course he had already seen through it.**

"**what's wrong?" he asked sounding worried.**

"**can't sleep" I said.**

"**okay if you say so," one of the things I loved about Edward he doesn't push me for information instead he changes the subject "well since we both have nothing to do will you play your guitar for me?" he asked hopefully.**

"**sure although I don't see why you like me playing what song?" I ask, Edward has always loved it when I would play my guitar around him but I enjoyed making my best friend happy.**

"**you choose, I like you playing for me because I love it when you are playing and because you are an awesome guitarist."he said smiling.**

"**in my dreams" I mutter as I start playing 15 by Taylor swift.**

"**Isabella Marie Swan are you doubting me?" he says jokingly.**

"**yep" I say popping the 'p' and then laughing at his fake hurt expression.**

**When I finished the song Edward yawned and I said "go get some sleep oh and I'm driving to school tomorrow" **

"**no way am I getting in to that beast you call a truck" he replied shaking his head in horror I just laughed.**

"**calm down Eddie I got a new car this morning" I said smiling I couldn't wait for his reaction when I told him what type the car was.**

"**maybe I will let you but that depends on what type of car you got" he said deep in thought I just smiled.**

"**it's an Aston martin virage volante" when I said that his eyes lit up so much I swear it was like someone was shinning a green flash light in my direction, and his face was price less **

"**okay we are definitely taking your car but cam I drive? Please?" he begs and I laugh.**

"**okay but on the way home. Okay?" I ask.**

"**fine" he sighs "night Bella ill see you at half seven" he says.**

"**half seven" I say "Cullen you are going to kill me making me get up this early" he just laughs at me then says "aww come on swan, we all know you love getting up early to see me" smiling crookedly I just roll my eyes and reply "in your dreams Cullen" jokingly and I could've sworn I heard him say 'yeah, every night' but I wasn't sure so I didn't say anything "night Bella, see you at half seven" he tells me.**

"**okay goodnight see you in the morning Edward" I reply as I walk inside and climb into bed.**

**I woke up at six had my shower, got dressed in black skinny jeans and an electric blue tank top as It was warm outside which was a rare thing in forks and I dried and straightened my long brown hair as instructed by Alice , Edwards twin sister (who looks nothing like him), who is just like me except she hasn't dated nearly every guy in forks high she has been going out with jasper hale,(for years) brother of Rosalie hale who is going out with Edward and Alice's older brother Emmett and is just like me and alice when it comes to popularity but more like Alice as she and Emmett have been going out for years, anyway Alice was always dressing me and rose up and telling us how to put our hair although I would never admit it to her she was the best at making someone look fantastic no one she dressed would look stupid or ugly she made sure of that.**

**It was now 7:25 I had 5 minutes before Edward was here so I grabbed my black leather bomber jacket and walked to the door as the door bell rang.**

**Edward P.O.V.**

**I rang Bella's door bell and waited when she opened the door she looked breathtakingly beautiful and extremely sexy yeah I know I shouldn't be thinking of my best friend that way but I have been In love with her for as long as I can remember but of course i'm to much of a coward to tell her but I will someday because before long if I don't tell her my feelings she would end up falling for someone else and I wouldn't be able to cope with that.**

"**hi" she says smiling as we walk to the garage so I can check out her car for a half hour before we take Alice and Emmett to rose and jaspers **

**house then we would all leave for school.**

"**hey have a good sleep?" I ask her remembering my witch was basically all about her which I have no problem with its one of the times when I get Bella all to myself even if it is only a dream.**

"**It was good after I went back in, how was yours?" she asks as we walk in the garage she chuckles when I see the car as my jaw dropped I quickly close my mouth and reply to her question "it was fantastic, even better than this car" I say with enthusiasm she laughs and says "wow better than the car, it must have been good. Did you get the girl of your dreams in your dream last night Eddie" **

"**yep, and don't call me Eddie you know I hate that name" I reply**

"**which is the reason I do it" she states like it was the most obvious thing in the world "so who is the lucky girl then?" she asks.**

**You! A voice in my head screams at her.**

"**I can't tell you" I say and add "yet" as she pouts at me.**

"**fine" she says "so, you like my car?" she changes the subject which I am great full about because if she pressed me to it I would end up either telling her or lying to her because I'm afraid of her reaction and because I love her and will everything she asks me to do. **

"**I'll go get Emmett and Alice be right back" she says and walks away **

**Bella P.O.V**

**I walked to Edwards house and just walk in like I always do because Alice had told me when we were 5 if I ever knock on there door again she would punch me and since then I have always walked in without knocking.**

"**hey Bella" Esme Edward mum says to me "Emmett and Alice are upstairs just shout them down" I smile and say "thanks Esme" and then shout to Alice and Emmett "Alice Emmett get down here now or we will leave in my new virage volante without you" as soon as I said the name of my car they both started running "you got a new car?" Alice asks I nod then Alice runs out "hey belly button" Emmett says then runs out after Alice.**

"**animals" Esme sighs I laugh and say "see you tonight esme"**

"**yeah ill see you then are you staying for supper bells?" she asks and I nod "oh and I have two black forest gateaus and two chocolate gateaus that I made at home ill take them over so you don't have to bother about dessert" I say as esme always fusses over what to make for dessert.**

"**thank you bells you have just freed up half of my day anyway you have to get going ill see you tonight" she says as Alice comes in and is now dragging me to my car.**

**At lunch we are all sitting together and when I say all I mean me, Edward, Alice, jasper, Rosalie and Emmett when suddenly I get a tap on my right shoulder I turn and see mike newton the captin of the male badminton team grinning sheepishly at me he has asked me out about 10 times this week and it is only Wednesday for criing out loud and every time I reject him, Edward seems over the moon, he keeps on trying**

"**hey Bella can I ask you something?" he asks.**

"**you already did newton now get lost" I reply and turn my back on him and all of my friends are trying to hold back their laughter looking at him still standing behind me I turn once again and say "what do you want newton?" "umm well uh w will y you go out with me?" he asks for the 11th time I burst out laughing "you really won't give up will you newton?" he shakes his head I sigh "how about you take me out to dinner Friday night and then if I enjoy myself I will reconsider going out with you?"**

**I say and his eyes light up and I almost feel sorry for him because I know I won't enjoy myself if he is there trying to convince me to go out with him. I turn around and see the hurt and upset on Edwards face which confuses me, Alice laughs and says "Bella Bella Bella you will never change will you?" she asks I chuckle before replying "I will Ali when I find someone I want a proper relationship with, that's if he wants the same thing"i say seriously.**

"**so you may have already found this person and may not know how he feels about you so you don't want to embarrass yourself so you lock these fellings up and ignore them?" rose asks obviously trying to convince me yet again that I am in love with Edward but I wasn't... was I? I didn't know. **

"**possibly" I say uninterested and I slump back in my chair glaring at alice and rose because it was there fault I was questioning myself **

**Ugh! this is so complicated I can't say I don't love him because I do even if it is only a friend and sisterly love but I can't say yes because of that friend and sisterly love it just seems wrong …. but then again before my mother passed away 2 years ago she and esme were always trying to convince me and Edward that we were destined to be together just because whe I was born, 6 hours after Edward and alice, esme had gotten out of her hospital bed which was next to my mothers and she had taken Edward from his cot and placed him in with me and asked my mother if she could join her of course my mother replied yes because they were best friends the next morning they had woken up and Edward was hugging me 'protectively' well that's what we were told anyway. The bell for class rang bringing me out of my reverie time for biology.**

**The rest of the day passed quickly and now we were all sitting at Esme's dinning table eating a delicious home made lasagne as we finished it off esme went to get the gateaus I brought over when she put them down she cut every one a slice of each apart from emmett and rose then she place the remaining gateaus in between them because they always loved my cooking especially desserts we all began eating and rose and emmett were finished first and say at the same time "that was the best one yet bells" everyone but them burst out laughing as they had chocolate on their faces "what?" rose asks clueless as to why we were laughing in between laughs I managed to get out"chocolate (laugh) all over (laugh) face" they look at echother wipe their faces and join in laughing once we all had finished everyone except carlisle (edwards dad the doctor I am his number 1 patient the amount of times he has saved my life is unbelievable) and esme went to watch a movie and I ended up falling asleep on edwards chest as usual I half woke up when I was being carried up stairs to his room but fell back a sleep when I was in his bed and he had crawled in beside me and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close I know we are best friends and we shouldn't act like this but it felt good well that was an under statement if I've ever heard one.**

**uh-oh... oh no …...maybe I am... in love... with him... my best friend …... oh shit I was in trouble now especially when rose and alice finds out because I know they will..**

* * *

**well there you have it my first chapter! please please please reveiw!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**here is the second chapter hope you enjoy please reveiw and tell me what you think!**_ **the next chapter should be uploaded within the next few days :) enjoy!**

* * *

**Destiny**

**chapter two**

**Edward P.O.V**

**I woke up and it was three in the morning so I just lay in my bed with my arms wrapped around Bella, god I loved how it felt.**

"**Edward?" she mumbled but I knew she was still asleep she always speaks in her sleep but I answer her like always "yeah, Bella?" I say,slightly amused "I love you, Edward" she sighed I smiled... wait …... did she?...just say? …...she …...loved me? "Edward what's wrong?" she says now awake I turned so I was looking into her eyes which were full of confusion I'm sure my own eyes were full of delight its not everyday you hear the girl you are in love with say she is in love with you "nothing, its just you were talking in your sleep" I say grinning and she instantly becomes embarrassed "what did I say? It must have been something good since your grinning like Emmett when he gets the last piece of a cherry pie" she laughs. should I tell her? What if it wasn't true? But if it wasn't why would she of said it?**

"**you said that... uh um that you... love me" I stutter she looked like she was expecting that so did that mean it was true? "oh" she said emotionless and I couldn't help it I blurted out "is it true?" she pulls the covers over her head and doesn't answer and when I'm about to ask again she comes out of under the covers and says "that depends Mr. listens-to-people-when-they-sleep what do you want the answer to be?" I laugh and say "I want the answer to be yes" "and why is that, Edward?" she asks no longer embarrassed now it was my turn to be embarrassed "um because" she laughs musically "because I love you I always have and always will" she smiles a breathtaking smile "well Mr. Cullen ain't you lucky, I love you too" she states matter-of-factly I don't mind because it was true I am lucky I grin and lean down to kiss her soft looking lips we don't pull apart until it is absolutely necessary**

"**we should get some sleep Eddie" she laughs because she knows I hate that name "um, Bella?" I ask shyly "yeah?" she says sleepily "will you be my girlfriend?" she looks up at me "I would love to, but I need to get rid of newton first" she says and kisses me "stupid newton" I mumble she just laughs when suddenly my bedroom door is flung open and Alice marches in and sits on my bed next Bella and I "okay, first off Bella how could you keep this from me?" she asks hurt **

"**easy I only discovered it myself last night, well I probably knew I loved him since the first time I saw him but hiding it became too much" she answers half asleep I laugh as Alice's jaw drops.**

"**okay, secondly Edward she will go out with you by lunch tomorrow I have a plan for newton" she grins evilly I can't help but laugh at her expression.**

"**since when does pixie get up this early?" Emmett questions walking in half asleep.**

"**when she hears mumbling in her brothers room she feels the need to go investigate and when I did I heard Bella and Edward confess their love for each other and then Edward asked Bella to be his girlfriend she said after she had dealt with newton so I will now help Bella deal with newton" somewhere in Alice's speech Bella and Emmett had both fallen asleep "Alice shut up and go back to bed" I say as I start to get up but Bella grabs me and pulls me to her "don't leave me" she mumbles "never" I reply "but unless you want squished by Emmett I'm gonna have to move him" I say although I don't want to get out of bed either "ill do it" she says and kicks Emmett off the bed he lands with a huge bang I'm surprised he didn't wake up just then everyone comes running in and jasper says "what the hell happened" looking at me "Bella kicked Emmett off the bed" I reply chuckling at jaspers expression.**

"**foot hurts now thanks a lot, Emmett" Bella says sleepily and we all laugh.**

"**Emmett get up and we can go back to sleep" rose says laughing he doesn't move so rose grabs his wrist and starts dragging him out the door before she goes out she says "hey bells?" "yeah?" Bella replies "I'm helping you and Alice to deal with newton the sooner the better ain't that right Edward?" I nod and Bella hides her face against my chest not long after they all left me and Bella both fell asleep.**

**Bella P.O.V**

**when I woke up for school I was literally dragged from Edwards room to Alice's and then I was shoved in her bathroom for a shower then Alice decided that I would wear black skinny jeans which were extremely skinny and a bright yellow ruffled one shoulder tank top and my brown leather bomber jacket she then straightened my waist length hair after my hair was done she put light make-up on me then told me she would be ready in 20 minutes but knowing Alice 20 minutes for her is an hour for a normal person but it didn't matter we had 2 hours and a half till we had to be at school. I went down stairs and said to Esme "I'll be right back I'm just going to say bye to my dad" she smiles before replying "okay honey, there will be a plate of pancakes waiting for you when you get back"**

"**okay thanks" I walk out the door across the garden and then up the path and open my front door and say "hey dad" loud enough for him to hear me as I get my car keys "he kiddo, have a nice sleep" he asks smiling "yep, I gotta go dad, love ya" I say as I head out when I get in front of the garage someone grabs me and drags me into the garage they then turn me around and I see its newton so I knee him where it hurts he falls to the ground in pain and I shout "what the fuck do you think your doing newton?" just then Emmett comes in "belly button is newton annoying you?" he asks**

"**yeah, I was walking back to yours and he grabbed me and dragged me in here" I tell him, he walks up to mike and grabs him by the shirt lifting him off the ground and takes him out of the garage and chucks him on the grass and says "touch her again, hell if you even look at her again I will kill you I may even let Edward in on it" and newton laughs "Edward couldn't hurt me he wouldn't know how" **

"**oh just you wait Edward does know how to hurt someone in the right situation especially if it is over Bella" Emmett states to newton then to me "c'mon bells lets go back inside" we go in side and as I eat my pancakes Emmett told Jasper, Edward, Rose and Alice what happened and now Edward wont take his hands off me not that I'm complaining. We had just arrived at school and was heading to home room when in the cafeteria I saw newton standing on one of the tables holding a sign that said: I love you Bella. Edward would flip if he say it so I pulled him to me I leaned against the wall and pulled him to me and started kissing him he didn't complain e just started kissing me and when I pulled away for air he continued kissing down my jaw and neck. I saw Alice looking at us confused I just mouthed to her ' look at newton' she turned and saw a furious newton staring at Edwards back with a sign saying 'I love you Bella' Alice turned back to me and mouthed 'I'll deal with him' she then smiled evilly and walked up to newton and joined him on the table whispered something in his ear and he looked terrified he leaped from the table and ran with his sign out of the cafeteria. Alice walked up to us and hugged jasper who kissed her. Edward started kissing my lips I kiseed him back for a minute before saying "c'mon Edward or we will be late" I laugh as he groans and says "do we have to? I was enjoying myself"**

"**yeah we do unfortunately" I laugh the others had gone and now we were practically alone.**

"**when can I continue enjoying myself Bella?" he asks with a sly smile**

"**hmm well my dad is out of the state for the next 4 weeks he leaves at 10:45 so when we get home from school I'm all yours. Oh! And the holidays start tomorrow" he looked deep in thought as he watched me.**

"**Bella?" he asked,**

"**yeah?"i say in reply,**

"**are you a virgin?" he asks hesitantly I laugh,**

"**nope" his face falls I burst out laughing and then say "i was joking yes I am are you?"**

"**yes"he replies embarrassed I smile kiss him and then say "don't worry I wouldn't have it any other way" he suddenly gets more courage and then says "well Bella we are going to have to change that aren't we?" and his sly grin creeps back onto his face I was up his hair and then say "come on Edward or we will be late and get detention and the we will have less time at mine after school" his eyes widen and he starts running to home room dragging me along. I laughed at his enthusiasm.**

***At lunch***

**we were sitting at our usual lunch table eating our lunch as Alice was planning a big shopping trip with rose they was now trying to convince e and Edward to come as well since they had forced Emmett and jasper in to it they thought we should all go just then my phone rang I took it out of my pocket and answered it.**

"**hello?" I ask as it said unknown number on my phone.**

"**hello, is this Isabella Marie swan?" the man on the other end answered.**

"**yeah it is why?" I asked confused.**

"**well miss swan I have some bad news regarding your father Charles swan" he said and I started getting worried.**

"**what about my dad?" I asked trying to stay calm.**

"**well miss he was shot dead while out looking for the guy who has been murdering all these young girls I am terribly sorry for your loss" he answered and my jaw dropped and tears slid down my face as he continued "his lawyers will contact contact you regarding his things and meanwhile you will be staying with your next door neighbours the Cullen's as instructed in your fathers last request anyway I have to go goodbye miss swan" and the line went dead. I looked up to see everyone at the table looking at me confused and Edward hugged me**

"**what's wrong bells?" Alice asked in a soft voice I turned into Edwards chest and he hugged me tighter and I mumbled "dad …... shot... dead" and everyone gasped and came to join in on our embrace as my phone went off again I looked at the number and recognized it as Emse's so I handed the phone to Edward who took it and answered it.**

"**hi mum" he said then waited for her answer.**

"**ok, we will see you in a minute, bye" he said after a couple minute and I was still sobbing in to his chest as he picked me up cradling me to him.**

"**mum wants us all to go to the office and she and Carlisle will meet us there" he said grimly as they all walked with him I was about to offer to walk when he tightened his arms on me and whispered so low only I could hear "don't protest cos I'm not gonna let go of you unless it is absolutely necessary" I tried to smile at that but failed miserably and then I heard Carlisle exclaim "is she OK?" I nodded numbly and Edward says "she is coping better than any normal person would" trying to lighten the mood it kinda worked. We were all silent as we went home and when we got there Edward told me to come to his room and I agreed not really caring what I was doing as long as I wasn't alone because if I was left alone I would end up having a breakdown like I did when mum died I think that's why Edward wants to stay with me. We just lay on his bed entwined with each other for who knows how long but it didn't matter. **

**Alice came in which woke me up she said "Carlisle said we can all skip school so you can have some time to yourself" she tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes she loved Charlie as much as I did.**

"**okay I'm going back to sleep love you Ali" I said yawning.**

"**love you too bells see you in the morning" she replied **

"**okay see you" I say as I cuddle into Edward, who is still asleep, again.**

* * *

**poor bella when everything was going good her dad is killed :( so what did you think? please please please reveiw! any ideas on what should happen next tell me and i may put your idea into the story hope you are enjoying my story!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**_thanks for the reveiws! well here is chapter three there will be one or two more chapters before the story is finished i know its short but i will think of a new idea for another storie once this one is completed please reveiw tell me what you think! oh and enjoy!_  
**

* * *

**Destiny**

**chapter three**

**Bella P.O.V**

**(2 months after Charlie's death)**

**I've been coping extremely well with my fathers death and nothing has really happened in the past two months well except I broke three fingers and shattered my wrist punching Lauren Mallory in the face just remembering it makes me smile.**

_It was lunch and as I was queuing to get something to eat I over heard Lauren Mallory speaking to her boyfriend Jacob black what she said made my blood boil she said "the chief had it coming I mean he shouldn't of left us hear if he hadn't of been out chasing that murderer my purse wouldn't of been stolen I had $100 in that thing" at that I tapped on her shoulder and said "who the fuck do you think you are it was a $100 and a purse that you lost and you are complaining I lost my only family do you hear me complaining? No you don't so just shut the fuck up"_** I'd never hit anyone harder she came off with a broken nose and bad bruising she tried to press charges but the case didn't make it to court because the town police force all understood how I felt about my dad some of them even said they would of down the same, Edward wasn't very happy about it though not because I hurt Mallory but because I had to have to have surgery on my wrist last month to piece my wrist back together but it was worth it.**

**After his funeral my dads will was read to me he had left everything to me and now I had billions of dollars but I'm not that bothered about it the house was sold as I am now living with Edward and his family, speak of the devil Edward came and wrapped his arms around me **

"**hey, beautiful" he said to me I blushed and he kissed my cheek**

"**what do you want?"I ask and he chuckles before replying.**

"**I've been told to soften you up so I am doing that the most enjoyable way possible" he says and starts kissing my neck slightly "Alice if your gonna ask her ask her now!" he shouts and Alice comes out and sits down across from me and just watched me and Edward before speaking.**

"**Bella, I know it's not long after Charlie's death but will you come to adventure land with us please please please will you come?" of course I would go but I wanted to make her beg a bit "I dunno Alice it's kinda far away It is in " and then rose Emmett jasper and Edward started chanting "please please pretty please?" and I burst out laughing and then glared at Emmett and said "how dare you" he looked so confused it was hard to keep a straight face "you know I absolutely love roller-coaster and amusement parks why would you even doubt that I would say no to going on this trip" I smiled at the end and they all got up and did a stupid dance " so when do we leave?" I asked as everyone settled down to watch the movie grown ups "tomorrow morning at 9 I already packed for everyone so don't bother complaining no one will regret me packing" Alice says "oh and Carlisle got us three hotel rooms so its going to be me and jazz rose and em and bells and Eddie OK?" we all nod and she continues "two rooms are on the second floor next to each other and one is on the tenth floor so someone is gonna have to have the top floor and I can tell you something it won't be me" she said "we will take it" I said eagerly and Alice and rose looked questioningly at me and I said "well considering what you lot do when people are around I don't think I would like to be any where near what you will be doing in a foreign country away from Carlisle and Esme" Alice just shrugged before saying "don't act so innocent bells we all know that you and Edward will be in bed together at the first chance you get" I just laughed and Edward blushed. "yeah probably but still I think I'd prefer the top floor"i say and we go back to watching the film, I fell asleep at the bit where they where sneaking onto the slide at the water park.**

**It was six in the morning I had a shower in the bathroom in me and Edwards bedroom then Alice came in with a pair of black Cavalli Velvet Capri Jeans with a brown and gold Roberto cavalli wellness logo tank top to match after we had breakfast and got dressed it was time to go to the airport.**

**It was a very long flight but I tried to sleep through it but it didn't work so I just tried to stop thinking about the final destination movies that I had forced Edward and Emmett to watch.**

**When we landed we went straight to the hotel to check in, we went up to our rooms with our luggage when me and Edward got into our room we put our bags down in the bedroom and Edward attacked me and started kissing me I started kissing him back and his hands moved from my cheeks to the hem of my top and he started lifting it slowly up but eventually he got to frustrated and just pulled my top off I helped him undress and he helped me we ended up on the bed somehow.**

**A couple of hours later we were lying In bed in each others arms wearing nothing at all when there was a knock on our hotel room door we both got up and I slipped a pair of black trackie bottoms that would get me murdered if Alice saw them and a white tank top and went to the door I looked through the peep hole to see alice standing there "shit!" I said a bit too loudly because Edward instantly came up to the door and said "what's wrong?" I just laughed nervously and replied "your sister is going to kill me" he laughed as well "she will have to go through me first" he told me truthfully as he opened the door to reveal a patient looking Alice "finally you opened the door I was getting tired of" she looks at me and gasps "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING BRINGING TRACKIE BOTTOMS ON A HOLIDAY WITH ME IT LOOKS ABSOLUTELY DIABOLICAL , BEDROOM NOW" she shouts and pushes me toward the bedroom Edward follows slowly observing what Alice is doing he looks ready to jump her if she makes one wrong move I think to myself. Alice goes straight to my untouched suitcase and picked out frilly,dark blue Victoria secret underwear and told me to get into it which I did without complaint because she looked lethal she then got a white tank top that had a picture of yogi bear and boo boo on it and it said 'I'm smarter than the average bear ya know' on it she also got me a pair of dark blue skinny jeans which I put on and she stood back sighed and then straightened my hair and said "we are all going to go to the Indiana Jones ride so come on" she says and we follow her out into the lobby where we see the others waiting for us.**

**We ended up getting bored so now we were playing truth or dar and it was Emmett's turn to ask someone.**

"**bella, truth or dare?" he said slyly with an evil grin.**

"**dare." I say confidently.**

"**hmm I dare you to ride the back breaker did you know that roller coaster got its name because on the loop the loop actually broke someone's spine in three places" he grins again trying to intimidate me it won't work though he loves me too much to make me do anything really dangerous.**

"**she's not going" Edward says protectively and wraps his arms around my waist from behind me. Emmett and I both laugh. "yes I am" I say at the same time as Emmett saying "yeah she is" I turn in Edwards arms so I am facing him and I kiss his nose then whisper in his ear "I'll be fine. I tell you what if I come back with even a bruise I will let you beat the crap out of Emmett okay?" I ask and he instantly nods and kisses me on the lips when we pull back we both smile at each other as I get in line for the roller coaster it was my turn to get in I sat in an empty seat and once everyone was strapped in we set off slowly climbing upwards when we came to the top we could see the next hill suddenly the coaster thrusted forwards everyone but me screamed I just grinned we were now going up the second hill and it went up and up and up I looked down to where my friends where standing they looked so small but even from this far away and I could tell Edward was worried the ride went on for a couple more minutes before coming back to where we started the ride conductor said we could stay on for one more shot or get off now and I decided to stay and I saw Emmett's disappointment as he walked up the conductor closed the coaster doors saying no one is aloud off now and the panic on Emmett's face was hilarious as he was now stuck on a roller coaster called the back breaker he sat down next me trembling and I couldn't help but laugh when the ride had ended Emmett jumped out and ram to rose who said "aww baby! You look terrified"**

"**it it was ho horrible Rosie especially the loop the loop"he looked to me and said "how you could endure that torture twice is beyond me" he shudders and I laugh before saying "c'mon em it wasn't that bad It was fun really fun" I smile.**

"**i think I need to go to bed night guys" Emmett says numbly and him and rose walk off in the direction of the hotel.**

"**was it really that bad bells" jazz asks and I shake my head.**

"**no, its just Emmett has been scared of roller coasters ever since I made him and Edward watch the final destination films even Edward isn't keen on them now but I still love them ooh can we go on the log flume ride?" they agree and we go on the ride and at the picture part I make sure I am looking at the camera with my tongue sticking out we went on a couple more rides then back to our hotel we said good bye to alice and jasper as they got off the elevator leaving me and Edward alone he took advantage of the alone time and started kissing me I kissed back he squeezed my thighs slightly then brought my legs up around his waist he then pushed me against the wall and continued kissing me. When the doors opened he carried me to our room and we picked up where we left off.**

**I woke up around 7 the next morning in an extremely good mood we had been phoned by Alice who said her and jazz are going to just hang in there room and Rosalie phoned and said Emmett is still recovering from the roller coaster incident, so me and Edward are going to stay in our room all day watching movies while his hands roamed my stomach as they have been doing for the past hour it felt really good we watched about three different movies before I fell asleep again that's strange I'm not usually this tired. **

**When I woke Edward was watching me not the movie currently playing he was running his fingers through my hair he smiled crookedly when he saw me looking at him and I smiled back at him.**

"**do you love me Bella?" he asks suddenly and I reply instantly "yes of course I love you why do you ask?" I say he looks thought fully at me and then smiles at me he goes to the bedroom and comes back grinning he kneels on the floor in front of me "Isabella Marie swan will you give me the greatest pleasure I could ever have and become my wife" he handed me a ring it was a silver ring with an oval shape covered in small diamonds knowing Edward they were all real even the silver. To say I was shocked was an under statement "yeah" I whisper softly but he doesn't hear so I try again but louder "yes, yes yes yes!" I say excitedly he picked me up spun me around like I weighed less than a 10 year old which was probably the case since I have always weighed less than the average ten year old doesn't matter how much I eat or how little I don't ever gain weight, anyway I couldn't believe it I was engaged to him and we would end up living together I was over whelmed with happiness.**

"**i love you" I told him truthfully he grinned and said "i love you too" and he kissed me.**

***1 year later***

**our wedding was beautiful everything I had ever dreamed of and more but the best bit was seeing all our family (well technically Edward's family) and our friends there to witness our commitment it was one of the best days of our lives the honey moon was good we went to isle Esme an island off the coast of Brazil owned by Esme my mother in law Carlisle had given it to her as a birthday present.**

**We now have our own house and Alice and jasper are in the house to the left and Emmett and rose live in the one to the right we were decorating our kitchen because we felt the blue walls and grey work tops were not the best colours for our house since everywhere else was colourful we have two spare bedrooms and Edward made me let him paint one pink and one blue because he is certain we will either adopt or have kids soon and when I asked him why he said because alice had told him so and he would never doubt what Alice says the scary thing is though every other thing Alice has predicted has came true so why not this? She was always right and my guess is that this was no exception.**

* * *

**_so what did you think? did you enjoy this chapter? are you sad there will only be one or two more chapters? please please please reveiw! if only you new how happy your reveiws make me to be honest i thought i was rubish at things like this but obviously you guys think i am ok at it so i shall continue . if you have any ideas of a story i could use please tell me and don't forget to reveiw :)_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**_well here is the final chapter i know it is short but as soon as i can think of a better story line i will make another story please tell me any ideas you have that i could use oh and please please please please reveiw!_**

* * *

**Destiny**

**chapter four**

**Bella P.O.V**

***five years later***

**life has been going**

* * *

** great me and Edward have a little family now I am working as a teacher and he is a doctor we have two beautiful kids just like Alice had said mason takes after his dad in looks and personality and nessie short for renesmee takes after us both in looks and personality they are both mischievous just like me and Edward were when we where kids mason is shy and at times will only speak to me or Nessie he is a real mummy's boy but nessie is more out going and reckless she is a real daddy's girl and she has every one but me wrapped around her finger its funny to watch her playing mind games with Emmett she has already conned him out of at least $300 and she is only four they are twins but are the opposite they don't look the same but they are like best friends and they stick together its really cute how they do that. **

"**c'mon mas talk to me buddy" I heard Edward plead with our son he was in one of his moods again he won't talk to nessie either and she doesn't understand why she keeps asking Edward if it was her fault but we keep telling her it isn't but she is stubborn just like her father I walk through to see Edward kneeling in front of mason he looked as though he would start crying if he didn't hear his sons voice again when I walked in mason looked to me "mommy!" he exclaimed and ran to me and hugged me tightly I hugged him back and said "what's wrong baby?"and he started crying I saw a tear slide down Edwards face he hated this hated it when mason was upset and wouldn't tell him what was wrong nessie got up and came to join me and masons hug "when we... was... at... grandma and grampa's house... a lady w walked up t..to me and said I was a stupid little kid and I was good for nothing" I gasped and hugged my children tighter "who was the lady, baby?" he was starting to relax and wasn't stuttering as much "uh Lauren I think" I gasp and so does Edward "Lauren Mallory? By any chance" Edward asks through his teeth mason gets up and goes to Edward and hugs him Edward hugs back "yeah, it was Lauren Mallory and I'm sorry daddy" Edward smiles and says "what do you have to be sorry for" mason pulls back and looks Edward in the eyes and says "I'm sorry for upsetting you it wasn't a nice thing to do and don't say I didn't upset you cos I know I did I saw you nearly crying so don't even try act like you wasn't upset I love you daddy" Edward smiles and says "it's OK pal, I love you too more than you will ever know" there was a knock on the door so I went to answer it mason and nessie were being nosie and came to see who it was when I open the door Mallory is standing there "Cullen will you please keep your demented son out of my garden" I couldn't help myself I punched er in the nose and said in a voice as cold as ice "speak like that about any of my family again you'll have more to worry about than just another nose job I turn walk inside and pick mason who is now crying up before I close the door Emmett and rose walk in "you didn't shatter your wrist this time did ya?" "nope" I reply happily mason is now asleep in my arms so I take hi up take his bedroom and put him in bed.**

* * *

**so what did you think? don't forget to reveiw oh and thanks for taking the time to read my story :)  
**


End file.
